Category talk:The Reading Room
Being and Seeming: The Technology of Representation http://www.dalkeyarchive.com/article/show/120 In this essay, Richard Powers gives us his take on the relevance, and progression of art itself, from past, to present, to future. He makes several very interesting points, and of them all, I found this is the most striking, and the most concrete: "Where painting and writing and even music represent things, architecture is one of our few pre-information age arts whose products are the things they stand for." Beyond architecture, Powers states that invention and innovation, only somewhat, recreate that which already exists; we're just doing it a little better. Every time something is created to make things easier, better, faster, more efficient, we also sacrifice our own natural ability to function without - a way of socially "conditioning" ourselves perhaps. He brought up the invention of writing >> now that we can record history through writing, our own memory is obsolete, and phased out for the most part. It is disturbing in my opinion, but it is the truth - whether or not we choose to accept it. From that single point, the list could go on and on. And so, art undergoes innovation, just like anything else. He believes strongly that data structure will become recognized as a the revolutionary art form. Practical applications include virtual reality (which he goes on, and on, and on about... sending you through a world which he creates, and in which he explains to you how you'll feel towards, and react to). I believe this was the downfall of the essay. This section was 1. Too long, and 2. Too absolute of a theory, disregarding subjectivity and real human interest. This just seems like a well versed illustration of his own interests and thought process, and finally his perception of time. He makes many theoretical points with the same degree of objectivity. I can't knock him for that, but I'll never have him read my palm, or look to him for advice on how to live my own life. I think that in a massive opus of words, philosophies and predictions, he'd subtly suggest that I live his own instead. Digging A Little Deeper After reading the essay again, I believe the underlying point Powers was arguing, is that time itself is the reason art continues to exist, and continues to expand. He believes art is our way of countering time and transcending its bounds. I must admit, this theory does hold some resonance with me. He continues the explanation though, suggesting that traditional art forms, in time, have become obsolete. He suggests new media, and future new media promise to fill in gaps left behind by the traditional. They'll offer bigger, better ways of seeing the world, living in the world, finding enjoyment throughout, and within it. Art to some, is a form of escapism - from time. Art doesn't mean the same thing to everyone though. Escapism does play a role in my own creative process, but only on a certain degree. When I'm "in the zone", it's almost as if the rest of the world fades out, and all that's left is the canvas, and myself. Time loses its meaning, and the world becomes non-existent. It's my way of briefly stepping away from everything so that I may express my views - of myself, of situations, emotions, and the world itself through paint, through photography, through film, through pencil and paper, through pixels, and through words. I embrace innovation, but the value of my creative methods, in all their variety, hold meaning that cannot be defined, or restrained by the bounds of time. Thus, I do not replace one method for another. Instead, I just beef up my "toolkit" for expression. Time is a "problem" that will never go away, and in the battle against it, we will always innovate. We will always invent. We will always mediate. In the future, we just might be able to tap into some digitized world where time has no meaning, but as the real world continues to exist, time continues on. Death, continues on. This constant mediation will only allow people like Powers, to live the rest of their lives... pretending. ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ Category:The Reading Room